We propose to perform a comprehensive analysis of 1) the development of putative neurotransmitters in the visual cortex of the rat, and 2) the regulatory role norepinephrine may have on the formation of synapses in the same cortical area. The results will constitute the neurochmical basis of experiments which are currently conducted in this laboratory using morphological techniques.